Tratando de no llorar
by Eldaya
Summary: Salem, escuela de hechicería...
1. Antesala

**Antesala**

Bien, pues esta noche les traigo el Pj que creé para otro RPG que me han mostrado, otro que tal.. igual de adictivo.

Como podreis observar, es el mismo casi casi de Brenna Ahern ; sólo que a ésta la he modificado pues para que pueda ser admitida en ese rol.

Si quereis saber dónde está su sede central, enviadme un mensaje y con mucho gusto os lo indico, ya lo sabeis.

En fín, pues creamos una historia, yo y el mismo compañero con el que comparto historia en la anterior que os posteé, de Velvet Rouse... Fué una tremenda casualidad, y estoy muy cómoda con él.

Es casi una bendición poder contar con su talento.

Lo mismo ; cuento con su apoyo y su beneplácito, así que les dejo, primero, nuestras fichas, para que puedan conocer algo más de nuestros chars, y, luego, por supuesto, lo que tenemos escrito hasta ahora... y lo que seguirá...

Les dispongo también el resúmen que reza sobre el carácer del juego, escrito por nuestra hermosa directora, Diane Riverwind.

Espero no se enfade por usar sus palabras, pero, son perfectas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante siglos los magos han asistido a escuelas para aprender a utilizar sus dones.

Sin duda las instituciones más famosas son Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbattons... pero aun hay otra de nombre poco conocido y más pequeña en Masachussetts, Estados Unidos.

Misteriosos sucesos rodean a este lugar...

Originalmente era una escuela para señoritas, pero la nueva directora, Diane Riverwind, permitió desde su llegada la mátricula a los varones... además de despedir a todos los anteriores maestros para contratar nuevos.

Así... comienza un año de intrigas...

... que papel tomarás en la historia de Salem?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Brenna Ahern

**Nombre completo:** Brenna Ahern

**Cumpleaños:** 12 de Diciembre

**Signo Zodical:** Sagitario

**Curso:** 7º año

**Profesión:** Alumna

**Casa:** Leviatán

**Sangre:** sangre impura, hija de muggles.

**Rango Social:** Medio

**Sexo e Inclinación:** Mujer. Bisexual, aunque me decanto más por los hombres.

**Altura:** 1'60 cm

**Peso:** 60

**Color de cabello:** azul violáceo

**Color de ojos:** chocolate

**Pericias:** (lo que sabe hacer bien)

**Punto débil:** (lo que no sabe hacer)

**Gustos:** Suele vestir pantalones y ropa cómoda, pero en ocasiones es capaz de aparecer más hermosa de lo que usualmente deja ver.  
Tiende a comer dulces, chocolate y pastas, es de lo que más gusta, y a pesar de que sabe que le puede destrozar la línea, sigue cayendo en las dulces tentaciones, que siempre la hacen flaquear.  
Adora leer, dibujar, escribir, ver cine muggle, y muchas más cosas de las que ha sentido atracción.  
Le gusta mucho el licor de mandrágora, la hidromiel fresquita, la cerveza de mantequilla, y bebidas muggles como el chocolate caliente o la bebida llena de gas que ronda el mundo entero.

**Desagrados:** No le fascinan demasiado los deportes, pero a veces se entretiene viendo algún partido de Quidditch, sobretodo le gusta ver cómo vibran los jugadores y los espectadores, y se siente fascinada por el trabajo duro de los que cruzan el campo peleando por la victoria.  
Le gusta casi toda la comida excepto cosas como el hígado, los sesos y demás, y adora las cosas dulces, como el chocolate o las pastas.  
Le irritan las mentiras, que la dejen de lado, que la critiquen a las espaldas… Prefiere más de mil veces que la hieran diciéndole lo nefasto a la cara que tener que enterarse por su propia cuenta.

**Personalidad:** Es cariñosa con aquellos a los que guarda en su corazón, adora a los pocos e importantes amigos que tiene, y nunca los abandonará en sus delirios, aun bien chocará a veces con los más distintos a ella en carácter.  
Es bastante cabezota y muy despistada, y cuando se trata de estudiar o de llevar a cabo algún trabajo, suele distraerse con cualquier cosa, aún así lo intenta una y otra vez hasta que, extenuada, consigue su proposito, aún cuando le lleve demasiado tiempo.  
Se pasa media vida soñando despierta, es romántica y suele escribir en unas cuartillas que siempre lleva consigo, incluso a veces, en alguna aburrida clase de pociones o de lo que le dé quebraderos de cabeza, saca a escondidas su vieja y amarillenta libreta, y escribe, intentando que no la descubran.  
Tiene algún que otro conflicto interior que a veces la posee y la hace sollozar lánguidamente, lamentándose.  
Físicamente es muy normal. Tiene el cabello negro y algo ondulado, bastante rebelde al querer dominarlo.  
Los ojos, de color chocolate, miran vacíos a su paso, sumergida en sus fantasías, la piel, algo blanquecina y sensible, tiene algunas cicatrices algo borrosas, y algunas quemaduras. La cara es un poquito regordeta en la que casi siempre nace una media sonrisa, algo triste y seria, pero que sonríe risueña cuando está con los que quiere y la hacen olvidar por pocos instantes su extraña existencia, que a veces se cuestiona.  
Es algo rellenita, y con la autoestima algo baja se ve siempre peor de lo que la ven los demás.  
Suele ser algo descuidada al vestir, siempre lleva la falda con un broche pequeño con forma de hada sujetando donde la pieza de tela se une, Suele llevar el chaleco abierto, sin abrochar ; sentir algo que la está ahogando no forma parte de lo que más le atrae.

**Historia:** Es hija de muggles, y su vida no es feliz. Sus padres no se quieren y están envueltos en contínuas discusiones, ella es hija única (o al menos así lo cree) y se siente muy sola.  
Desde jovencita se sintió en un mundo en el que no encajaba, y en múltiples ocasiones la rodeaban sucesos inexplicables, de los cuales supo lo que significaban el día en que recibió la carta de Salem, explicándole lo que nunca sospechó.  
La oveja negra de la familia, la hermana de la que sus padres jamás hablaron, se presentó ante ella, viendo una réplica casi exacta aunque con 10 años más ; como un ángel redentor vino a por ella, llevándosela consigo al mágico mundo donde podría ser feliz, sin remordimientos ni pena. Y durante muchas horas, muchos días, hablaron, conociéndose hasta tal punto que sabían exactamente qué sentían la una y la otra con tan sólo mirarse en el espejo de sus ojos.  
Brenna tiene 17 años, 18 en diciembre, y cursa 7º año. El sombrero seleccionador la dispuso en la casa Leviatán, donde, a pesar de no ser muy buena estudiante, demostró su valía trabajando duro y casi sin descanso.

Su hermana, en contra, ingresó en Quimera, hogar de los más valientes, y también de los que más presión soportan sobre sus hombros. Y, a pesar de no haber descansado en la misma casa y de ser rivales, se tratan con mucho cariño y respeto ; no por ello dejan de tener rencillas, aunque, al fin y al cabo, es lo más lógico.

**Mascota:** lechuza blanca

**Datos Anexos:** La clase que más detesta es Vuelo, pues le aterra las altitudes y tener que volar ; odia al tutor que les da esa clase, pues suele dejarla en ridículo en numerosas ocasiones. La que más le gusta es la de estudios muggles y la de pociones, pero no precisamente por el estudio de las extrañas pociones, sinó por una causa que suele guardar con ella: El maestro que imparte la clase, que es el que la hace derretir.


	3. Teepo Ryusuke

Nombre completo: Teepo Ryusuke Mitai

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños, Signo Zodical: 11 Noviembre, Escorpion de Luna llena

Curso/Profesión: 5º año

Casa: Leviatan

Sangre: Sucia, mezcla con Muggle

Rango Social: Medio

Sexo e Inclinación: Hombre, Bi, Seme y Uke. (adaptable XD)

Altura: 1'60 (es bajito y ODIA que se lo recuerden)

Peso: 52

Color de Pelo: Blanco verdoso

Color de Ojos: Verdes

Pericias: Trepar, mantener el equilibrio en lugares precarios, cantar, tocar flauta travesera y piano, pelear a uñas y dientes, correr rapido, cocinar, preparar un te exquisito, aprender mas rapido de lo normal, sentidos aguzados.

Punto débil: Corazon debil, fuerza fisica casi nula, resistencia casi nula.

Gustos: EL dulce (especial debilidad por el chocolate), el te, dormir como un liron, el calor (prefiere el verano), leer libros de todo tipo, escribir, dibujar, pintar, la musica, los video juegos, el anime, el cine, bailar (no suele hacerlo en publico).

Desagrados: Los abusos, los engreidos, que le menos precien, las mentiras, el frio (prefiere el calor), los sabores muy acidos o muy amargos, estar solo.

Personalidad: Por lo general Alegre y optimista, muy simpatico, pero con caracter fuerte y valiente, le gusta soñar y aprender, es todo un intelectual, aun que sabe cuando llega el momento de divertirse, le gusta hablar, hacer amigos, pero no dudara de plantar cara a quien sea si ve a alguien en apuros, de pensamientos rapidos, enseguida se le ocurre un plan, suele salir vencedor en los combates verbales aun que deba ponerse cruel y hiriente, no sabe mentir cosa que es un problema a menudo, sincero y leal.

Historia: Nacio de un hermoso idilio de una noche entre un mago y una muggle, desde pequeño Teepo a sido un chico aventajado y con un fuerte don para la magia, cosa que a veces no controlaba asustando a su madre, que llego a herirle la cara asustada de el, finalmente le abandono en un super mercado a sus cinco años. Fue acogido por un orfanato hasta que se vio con fuerzas de conseguir un empleo y trabajar, logro uno bueno en una biblioteca con la que pudo comprarse una casa y lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir hasta que fue llamado para Salem.

Familia: Padre y madre desaparecidos, Teepo esta solo.

Mascota: Un gatito pelirrojo a rayas llamado Ross.

Datos Anexos: Una cicatriz en la cara (como en el avatar)


	4. El baño

**Tratando de no llorar**

**Teepo :**

Tras correr como alma que lleva el diablo entro al baño, se encontraba realmente mal, el corazon le dolia de forma insoportable y sentia ganas de llorar, habia hecho el ridiculo mas espantoso y el chico de que se habia enamorado jamas le coresponderia. Trato de mojarse la cara para tranquilizarse, pero ese dolor, no podia respirar, cayo de rodillas apretandose el pecho y tosiendo.

_n..no puedo.._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bunny :**

tras una tarde trabajando en el taller de mecanica que habia instalado en su cuarto bunny se dirigia al baño para quitarse las manchas de grasa que habia acumulado...entro y cual niño distraido sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba hay se quito las ropitas y se hecho a la bañera mas cercana...el agua estaba turbia y calida...cuando pudo darse cuenta volteo a su lado y alguien estaba de rodillas en el piso y apretandose el pecho cual enfermo de alguna enfermedad cronica...bunny siguio su instinto y salio de la bañera hacia el sujeto

"te pasa algo" por dios estaba sin ropa y cuando se dio cuenta

"por dios o/o" y se tiro a correr hacia la bañera y desde hay pregunto de nuevo

"ehr...este...te pasa algo o.o?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Estaba muy mareado, ya no se sentia el brazo izquierdo y el sudor llenaba su frente, sus ojos nublados, trato de voltearse a la voz, su respiracion ronca, no podia respirar, veia borroso, el dolor, era intenso, demasiado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bunny :**

_Oh por dios se ve muy mal...bueno ya que¡_

penso mientras se ponia una toalla y se dirigia de nuevo hacia nuestro amigo teppo

"oie te sientes bien? hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? pregunto servicial mientras trataba de confortar al chico tomando sus hombros y mirandolo a su cabisbaja cara

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"el...c..corazon..."

jadeo, le costaba muchisimo hablar, no podia tomar aire, estaba palido, muy palido.

"..m..me falla.."

susurro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. un suspiro

**Un Suspiro**

**Brenna:**

Iba a meterse en el baño, le apetecía mucho desaparecer bajo el agua ardiente... pero... se paró en seco al escuchar una voz sollozante, angustiada.  
Desde el baño de los varones, muy cerca, se podía oír cómo un chico aullaba de dolor ; se le erizó la piel al oír sus lamentos, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al baño de los varones, abriendo la puerta y escaqueandose a su interior deseando que no la viera nadie.

_"Esto me puede costar una expulsión? Buf.. que, por lo menos, valga la pena.."_ - pensó para sus adentros, su mirada barrió la habitación, se paró unos segundos sobre la imagen de un jovencito que se escondía entre la espuma ; se relamió los labios inconscientemente, y se obligó a mirar fijamente más allá, pues escuchó unos gemidos entrecortados y un lamento cercano.

Divisó a otro joven, hecho un ovillo, en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente ; sin pensarlo, corrió hacia él, sabiendo que algo horrible le sucedía.

Se arrodilló a su lado, y, a pesar del rubor que le teñía las mejillas por la desnudez del chico, lo rodeó con los brazos, intentando levantarlo para sacarlo de allí, o, por lo menos, sentarlo en algún sitio donde pudiera estar más cómodo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Abrio los ojos jadeando, apenas emitia sonido alguno, se moria, lo sentia en todo su ser, apenas podia mantener los ojos abiertos.

"l..lo siento.."

susurro perdiendo el conocimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bunny :**

Al ver desfallecer al muchacho bunny se asusto ...y tras guardar algo de calma volteo hacia la otra chica en cuestion parecia igual de preocupada que el

"oeh ? y ahora que haremos?"

pregunto con complicidad a la chica cabellos de noche

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna:**

Un sentimiento horrible le cruzó por la espina dorsal.  
Jadeando, intentó pensar en lo que hacer ; lo más adecuado sería avisar a alguien para que lo llevara a la enfermería, pero pensó en qué podría pasar si la descubrieran allí.

"Al Diablo" - exclamó, mordiendose los labios. "Venga, despierta, no me asustes!"

Lo zarandeó un poco, intentando despertarle.

Giró la cabeza hacia el chico que seguía estático sumergido en el agua, y, pidiendole ayuda para poder sacar de allí al chico, volvió a poner todo su empeño en levantar del suelo al que yacía casi inerte.

"Tenemos que sacarle de aquí!" - exclamó, sufriendo - "O, ir a buscar a alguien para que lo ayude!... Venga, sal de ahí y ayúdame a ponerle de pie, tenemos que hacer que respire aire frío... tenemos que despertarle"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Teepo no reaccionaba, tenia los labios entreabiertos, su piel empezaba a ser extremadamente palida y sus labios se amorataron levemente, su corazon no latia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bunny :**

Al chico se le ocurrio una idea inmediata, los ojos se le eslcarecieron como cristales de microbus y de su muñeca enseño algo

"este es mi desfribilador mecanico si lo ponemos sobre su pecho de seguro despertara...da pequeños masajes revigorisantes lo iva a usar para relajarme en el baño pero esto es mas importante "

dijo seguro el niño pareciera que sabia que eso funcionaria sin chistar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna:**

No sabía qué hacer, porque, de dejarlo allí solo para ir a demandar ayuda, podría perder segundos preciosos...

"ah..." - se echó el pelo hacia atrás para que no le molestara, y se decidió a intentar llevar a cabo un sistema de auxilio muy común entre los muggles.

"Traeme algo de ropa para taparle¿y SU ropa?" - preguntó al chico, que seguía a su espalda.

Movió al chico hasta dejarlo panza arriba. Inerte, no respiraba...  
Sin saber muy bien cómo, intentó darle aire, juntando sus labios a los del chico, que estaba frío como un témpano de hielo.

Siguió intentandolo, aunque estaba segura de que no servía para nada.

"qué puedo hacer?..." - sollozó, triste, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas y la pena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bunny :**

"bueno los metodos muggles son muy buenos pero insisto que tal si intenta con el desfribilador "

sugirio bunny al ver el caso omiso a su idea

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No se movia, no reaccionaba, el problema se allaba en su corazon, Teepo se moria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna:**

"No tenemos tiempo para eso, deberíamos ir a la enfernería!.. Está bien..."

Tomando aire, besó otra vez al joven, intentando darle la vida, mientras ocntaba y, tras unos segundos, le golpeó en el pecho, intentando que eso fuera suficiente.

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, tal y como lo había visto, miles de veces en la televisión muggle, o incluso recordando esas clases efimeras.

"Respira, por favor... no puedo dejarte aquí... No tengo tiempo para ir y volver... "

Pero no se movía, ni respiraba ; seguía inerte, y sus labios, azulados, se cerraban en una fina línea.

"¡VAMOS! "- gritó, asustada, descargando toda la fuerza de sus puños sobre el pecho del chico... angustiada, tenía miedo de quebrarle algún hueso, pero.. no podía hacer nada más.

"Si tan sólo conociera algún conjuro para devolverle la vida..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. el hálito

**El Hálito**

**Teepo :**

tosio bruscamente entreabriendo los labios tomando aire, aun asi estaba debil y aturdido, sus ojos se abrieron levemente para ver a la chica y al chico.

"que.."

pero no logro decir mas, de nuevo perdio el sentido, solo que ahora respiraba debilmente y su corazon de nuevo latia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bunny :**

"upiiiii "

dijo bunny al ver que el chico volvia en si asi que guardo su desfribilador para el ratico

"lo ha hecho señorita que bien "

dijo asombrado por la rapida y correcta intervencion de la chica

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"¡ah! - la sorpresa, mayúscula, la sacudió. ¡Se había despertado! Por un momento, abrió los ojos y habló...

Sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que no podía descuidarse.

"Tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería" - exclamó, mirando al otro chico "¿Dónde está su ropa?" - se preguntó más a sí misma que al que estaba allí con ellos.

Buscó con la mirada la ropa del chico, y la localizó, hecha un ovillo y tirada sobre unos bancos en una esquina.

"Mira, están allí! Vístele, por favor, y vístete tú, yo iré a buscar a alguien. ¡Date prisa!"

Se puso en pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero, otra vez, recordó que ella no debería estar allí, y que, seguramente, sería todo mucho más complicado. ¿Qué podía hacer?...

"Vístele, por favor... y salgamos de aquí con él. Te espero." - dijo, con la cabeza bullendole por las ideas. "Te prometo que no miraré..." - dijo, con la sensación de que había visto más de lo que hubiera debido...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bunny :**

al ver el orden de los factores y sus prioridades no pudo mas que decir:

"e-entendido" al ver que la chica iva en busca de aiuda

"por favor aguante un poquito mas ella volvera pronto por favor TToTT"

dijo angustiado el muchacho

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

De nuevo abrio los ojos, su capacidad de recuperacion era extraordinaria, en parte gracias a su don de auto control, se habia dejado llevar demasiado, no volveria a suceder, suspiro avergonzado de si mismo, poco a poco recuperaba su color.

"ouch.."

se froto levemente el pecho que le dolia por su dolencia y por los golpes mirando hacia el chico, parpadeo ruborizandose.

"ah.. v..vaya.., hem.. hola?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Hola... mmm... ¿ya estás bien?... Porque, en ese caso, me tengo que ir antes de que me encuentren. Te recomiendo una dosis de cama - al decir esto, se ruborizó, una idea malévola le cruzó la mente- o bien, que vayas a la enfermería ; deberías explicarles qué te ha sucedido. "

Sin más, salió del baño, vigilando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que la pudiera ver.

_"aaahhh.. ahora sí necesito un buen baño caliente!"_ - pensó, cerrando los ojos por un momento y adentrandose en el baño de mujeres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"AH! "

quiso darle las gracias, pero ya se habia marchado.

"por lo menos podria haberme dicho su nombre.."

Se levanto dificultosamente y se vistio con cuidado, se giro a Bunny eh hizo una reverencia.

"muchisimas gracias, os debo la vida a ti y a esa chica, espero poder compensaros de algun modo.."

dicho eso se encamino solo a la enfermeria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Reposo

**Reposo**

**Teepo :**

Habia ido a la enfermeria, tras la explicacion y un examen completo le habian hecho tumbarse para descansar, ahora se sentia mucho mejor, le habian dado unas capsulas magicas que sanaban de inmediato en caso de tener una crisis, pero ahora necesitaba reposo, asi que eso era lo que hacia, descansar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Estaba tan preocupada por aquél chico del que no sabía ni su nombre, que salió del baño casi al mismo tiempo en el que se zambulló en el agua.

Posó la mano en la puerta de la enfermería, respirando, algo agitada, y, con un estremecimiento involuntario, picó con los nudillos, esperando algo angustiada alguna respuesta.

Tenía la idea de, en caso de no estar él allí, hacer alguna pregunta tonta, e irse de inmediato.

Esperó por unos segundos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Espero que alguien abriera, pero al parecer le habian dejado solo, suspiro mirando hacia la puerta y dijo en voz alta.

"adelante!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Sus piernas flaquearon ; se sorprendió al oír una voz invitándola a entrar.

Aspiró aire, y abrió la puerta levemente ; lo justo como para caber en la rendija que había entreabierto.

Entró en la habitación, que olía a limpio y a hierbas, y se quedó de pie, pensando en qué debía hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se quedo parpadeando ruborizado al ver a la chica, era ella, la que le habia salvado.

"ah! pasa, pasa, por favor, acercate..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

_"Qué mono... y se ruboriza... jijiji"_ - pensó, suspirando. Se tranquilizó un poco, y echó a andar hacia la cama donde estaba elpaciente, sonriendo le abiertamente.

"Me alegro de que ya estés mejor... ¿qqué era lo que te había pasado?" - preguntó, aún sintiendose extraña.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Suspiro.

"pues.. tengo el corazon debil, me force, mis sentimientos no ayudaron y me dio un ataque, asi de simple.."

odiaba su debilidad, pero habia quedado mas que clara.

"gracias por salvarme la vida.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Otra vez un rubor.  
Giró la cabeza, perdiendo la vista en los azulejos del suelo, mientras sonreía levemente.

"No te preocupes" - una risa débil escapó de sus labios - "Era lo que debía hacer. aunque... uffff... ¡me da tanta vergüenza! No debería haber entrado allí, lo sé... pero... te oí... y..."

No sabía cómo expresarse ; sin saber porqué, sentía que los nervios la carcomían por dentro. Total, lo que había hecho era sencillo ; salvar una vida, ayudar a alguien cuando estaba mal... pero, que hubiera sido precisamente en el baño de los varones... y haberle visto desnudo...

Carraspeó, y una oleada de calor la invadió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se ruborizo muchisimo pensando que le habia visto desnudo, carraspeo sonriendo.

"no pasa nada, me salvastes la vida, te estare siempre agradecido, te debo algo, pero no se como pagarte..., me llamo Teepo Ryusuke.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Encantada¿Te puedo llamar Teepo¡Vaya! Es un nombre muy bonito!"- habló rápido, casi sin mirarle.

"Me alegra mucho, de verdad, que estés bien. Me asustaste tanto!" - se miró las manos, y luego, le miró a los ojos, y alp echo

"Siento si te dí demasiado fuerte. Yo... tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien, estabas tan frío! Tuve que golpearte..." - enarcó las cejas en un gesto de pena.

"Y, no quiero que me lo pagues ; sólo viendote en pie me conformo" - sonrió otra vez - " Pero.. esto... ¿Le has dicho a la enfermera qué te ha pasado.. exactamente? " - preguntó, jugando con su pie contra el azulejo, dubitativa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Teepo parpadeo sorprendido ante tantas palabras pronunciadas tan rapidas y juntas, se hecho ha reir sin poder evitarlo, era tan nerviosa como el.

"calma, calma, por partes por favor, escucha.., me salvastes la vida, distes fuerte, pero me encuentro bien, muchisimas gracias, casi me averguenzo de mi mismo, explique perfectamente lo sucedido y ya han puesto remedio..., ahora..calmate y dime.., como te llamas?"

sonrio dulcemente aguardando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"¿Cómo¿Explicaste perfectamente?... ¿Dijiste que yo entré para ayudarte? Ufff... ¿y si me castigan? Porque, a pesar de que te he ayudado, he entrado en una zona prohibida para mí... y es una lástima" - dijo en boz baja - "Bueno... espero que no sean muy estrictos conmigo"

Le miró, esta vez,a guantando la mirada.

"Me llamo Brenna Ahern¡encantada de conocerte¿A qué curso vas? Yo ya estoy en el 7º... Aaaah, pronto podré librarme de estas paredes" - se rió " Pero, lo voy a echar mucho de menos..." - un tinte nostálgico tiñó su mirar.

"¿A qué te referías cuando hablaste de tus sentimientos?..." - preguntó, interesada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"Primera cosa, les explique que me habia dado un ataque al corazon estando en el baño y que unos chicos me ayudaron, no dije nada de ti, no lo crei oportuno, aun que a menudo chicos se cuelan en el baño de las chicas y vicebersa, ahora bien, sobre mis sentimientos.., me han roto el corazon y aparentemente a literal.."

respondio muy avergonzado por su debilidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Oh!..."- exclamó, mirándole algo triste - "siento habertelo preguntado, pero, hmmm..."

Chasqueó la lengua.

"sí, ya sé que eso sucede.. la verdad es que.." - rió, divertida - "lo entiendo perfectamente... yo también he tenid muchas veces ese impulso... hacer visitas nocturnas... " - se volvió a reír.

" Y dices que... ¿Te han roto el corazón?.. Lo siento.. pero, desgraciadamente, de eso nadie te puede salvar..." - chasqueó la lengua otra vez, disgustada - "aunque me pregunto quién ha sido la necia... o el necio.. que te hizo eso" - dijo esto útimo en voz baja.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y le sonrió débilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. escuece

**Escuece**

**Teepo :**

Suspira.

"en parte fue mi culpa, me declare a un chico al que le habian hecho mucho daño, asi que..., je, casi como si le hubiera insultado.."

se rasca la nuca con fuerza.

"que desastre.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Un estrujar en el corazón.  
Los ojos le escuecen, pero no sabe porqué.

"Oh..." - dijo, con la voz temblorosa -"Lo siento. Tú no pudiste hacer nada más que decirle lo que sentías, porque.. tuviste esa necesidad, al verlo tan débil y triste. Pero, supongo que el pobre, al estar tan triste, no podía aceptar a nadie más." - sonrió débilmente - "No te preocupes.. seguro que se dará cuenta de lo especial que eres, y, por lo menos, lo reconsiderará"

Se levantó del lecho, cabizbaja.

"Creo que es hora de que te deje descansar en paz. Siento si te he molestado"

Y echó a caminar hacia la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"AH! espera Brenna..., a decir verdad.., no lo creo.. oye.., no puedes quedarte un ratito mas? es imprescindible que te marches ya?"

suspiro rascandose la nuca ruborizado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Ruborizada, mordió sus labios intensamente.

"ah... no.. bueno.. esque, supongo que debes descansar¿no? Y, bueno, no te será fácil si estoy aquí molestandote, je... a.. además... ¡tengo trabajo! Así que, mejor me voy¿sí¡Adiós!"

Y, sin decir nada más, cruzó la puerta de la enfermería, sin mirar atrás.

Una vez fuera, se apoyó en la puerta, con las piernas temblando.

"Pero¿qué demonios me pasa¡Estoy temblando como un flan! uffff... PEro... sus ojos..." - se ruborizó al recordarlos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente a la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se habia marchado dejandole ahi, como un completo idiota con los ojos muy abiertos.

"genial.."

suspiro bajando la mirada hasta sus manos, jugueteando con las sabanas.

"preferia tener algo de compañia.., en fin.."

se tumbo metiendose debajo de las sabanas, cerrando los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, aun que su espantoso ridiculo no le dejaria demasiado.

_soy un perfecto imbecil.., por que no aprendere a cerrar mi enorme boca?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Se avergonzaba por haber salido así de la habitación, pero, el desazón que sentía en su cuerpo no la dejaba casi ni respirar.

Quiso salir de allí, refugiarse en su habitación ; volver a ser la de antes... pero, sus pies seguían clavados en el suelo.

Respiró hondo, y volvió a entrar en la enfernería.

Sin decir nada, se volvió a acercar a la cama donde el chico intentaba dormitar.

Una vez allí, se ínclinó sobre le chico, y, arrebatándole la sábana de la cara, le volvió a besar ; esta vez, sin excusas de por medio.

Temblando, salio corriendo de la habitación, riendo como una estúpida y maldiciendo su temperamento, que le había hecho caer otra vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. En la Oscuridad

**En la oscuridad**

**Brenna :**

Se revolvió en la cama, desvelada.  
Llevaba ya horas así, sin poder conciliar el sueño ; el calor la asfixiaba, y, a pesar de tener la ventana abierta de par en par, no entraba ni un ápice de frescor.

Se levantó, dispuesta a quebrantar las normas del colegio, y se vistió desordenadamete, intentando no hacer ruido.

Tras unos intensos pasos marcados por sus latidos, logró salir al pasillo que la conducía sinuosamente por las entrañas del colegio...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Por fin, le habian sacado de la enfermeria, como siempre andaba despistado pensando en sus cosas, muy metido en su mente, tanto que acabo chocandose con ella de cara, cayendo acto seguido de culo al suelo.

"ouch! perdon, perdon, perdoooon!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Se encogió sobre sí misma, con el corazón latiendo cada vez con más fuerza.

Se arrodilló, para ayudar al que aún no había reconocido ; la oscuridad casi no dejaba entrever lo que les rodeaba, así pues, no le era posible reconocer al que topó violentamente contra su cara.

"Shhssss... no pasa nada, pero, ten cuidado y no grites, o nos van a encontrar!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se levanto mirando a su alrededor en silencio, la tomo de la mano tirando de ella para que le siguiera.

"a donde vamos?"

susurro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir. Por un momento, se vió en el suelo, junto al chico.

_"Pero¿en qué estoy pensando?... ¡Respira hondo!"_ - apretó los ojos unos segundos, como queriendo darse fuerzas, y le susurró :

"Tal vez podríamos buscar algún sitio donde no puedan encontrarnos fácilmente... ¿Y si probamos a ir a la azotea?.. Además, con el calor que hace... necesito algo de aire frío! "

Apretó la mano del chico, como no queriendo dejarlo ir, y pensó que, a pesar de ser mayor que él, se comportaba como una niña...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Sonrio volteandose para verla.

"genial, es un buen sitio, aun que yo prefiero el calor.."

se rasco la nuca, con aire nervioso, pero que mas daba?

"Sabes? me quede bastante preocupado cuando te marchastes de ese modo de la enfermeria.., pense que te habia molestado o algo.."

empezo a andar con paso rapido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Tum Tum"... los latidos golpearon su sien y la ensordecieron.

"no! Qué va! No, no me molestaste, al contrario... es que yo... ¡ah!" - repentinamente, recordó lo que había sucedido en la enfer´mería, y lo que había hecho ella inconscientemente, llevada otra vez por sus impulsos.

"ah..."- no se atrevía a hablar. Tragó saliva, e intentó seguir su paso.

"Por favor... ¡no andes tan rápido! No puedo verte bien... Y... pensandolo mejor, si quieres.. podemos buscar algún lugar donde podamos estar más calentitos"

Se ruborizó, pensando en que tal vez se podría malinterpretar sus palabras.

_"¿Porqué me estoy comportando así? Ufff... "_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	10. un paseíto?

**Un Paseíto**

**Teepo :**

"buff.. te lo agradeceria, por que la verdad es que detesto el frio, por otro lado desde el mirador se puede ver todo salem y me encantan las alturas.."

Se rasco la nuca con aire pensativo, se centro de nuevo en ella.

"pero vamos, tu eliges, yo te sigo!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Mmmm... bueno... a mí también me apetece mucho salir fuera y sentir un poco la brisa... necesito algo de frío...  
Además, no he tenido demasiadas oportunidades de observar la vista que hay desde allí.. y, seguramente, será digna de ver...  
Y, si quieres, si vemos que hace mcuho frío, podemos ir a un aula para refugiarnos¿te parece?... A mí tampoco me entusiasma el frío, la verdad...

Pero¡esque hace un calor asfixiante!" - susurró, vigilando a sus costados.

Tenía la desagradable sensación de que les podrían sorprender en cualquier momento...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"Ah, fantastico, entonces vayamos!"

sonrio dulcemente tomandola de la mano para estirarla.

"demonos prisa, si nos encuentran aqui nos meteremos en un buen lio! jejejejee, esto suena de lo mas emocionante"

puso cara de gato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Aawwwww¡Pero, qué ojos más bonitooos!.."

El calor le tiñó las mejillas cuando sintió la calidez de la mano de Teepo, que la llevaba casi a rastras.

Por fortuna, el chico no podía ver bien su cara, sino, se habría muerto de la verguenza.

Aspirando aire, avanzó un poco más, para ponerse a su altura.

"Sí, esto suena MUY emocionante!" - una ligera risilla divertida escapó, rompiendo el silencio del pasillo. "Qué ganas de llegar ya!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	11. Aquellos ojos

**Admirando el paisaje nocturno**

**Teepo :**

Por fin llegaron al mirador, por suerte no les habian pillado, estallo en una alegre carcajada cuando se encontro en el mirador.

"SIII! llegamos!"

grito entusiasmado, se asomo para observar el increible paisaje, la nieve cubria el bosque y el patio, pero ya empezaba a derretirse, el viento helado despienaba suavemente sus cabellos.

"UUUH! aqui si que hace frio.."

Murmuro mirando a su joven amiga.

"estoy congelado.."

Se abrazo a si mismo pero sin dejar de admirar el paisaje, de pronto levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo para contemplar la luna, alli se alzaba majestuosa brillando con su fulgor.

"wooooooooow... que bonito.."

susurro maravillado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Suspiró, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, y observó la luna, pálida, enorme...

Parecía que les estuviera sonriendo desde su campo de juegos.

Sonrió, y aspiró el aroma de la noche, del bosque, del rocío y la hierba.

"Aaaaahhh.. qué gustito..." - exclamó - "Esto es otra cosa!"

Aún le flaqueaban las rodillas, pero intentó calmarse por todos los medios.

Cerró los ojos, y se apoyó contra la roca del muro, mirando a lo lejos el pasiaje.

"No te preocupes, ahora nos iremos. Sólo falta que tengas una recaída por mi culpa" - dijo, apenada y algo abochornada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"BAh! tu tranquila!"

exclamo con una inmensa sonrisa.

"como mucho pillare un catarro, nada grave.., ahora estoy bien aqui, hace frio pero el paisaje lo vale, es romantico, no crees?"

La miro tranquilamente con los ojos muy abiertos por el entusiasmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Romántico!... Ufff" - flaqueó otra vez, y se odió a sí misma.

"Sí, es muy bonito!" - dejó escapar una sonrisa - "seguro que muchas parejitas han venido a este lugar... ¡ya me las imagino"

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando no mirarle demasiado a la cara..

"Pero, incluso un catarro es desagradable! Ojalá hubieramos traído una capa... sigo diciendo que no quiero que te enfríes por mi capricho" - chasqueó la lengua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"AAAH! venga, disfruta del paisaje, deja de preocuparte tanto quieres? estoy bien y si tanto te preocupo, abrazame, dicen que el calor corporal es lo mejor"

bromeo levemente, pronto se puso serio mirandola fijamente, eso lo hacia a veces, dejaba de parecer un niño, sus ojos mostraban demasiada madurez en un cuerpo infantil.

"dime la verdad Brenna, por que tantas ganas de salir? tanto calor tenias?"

se acerco a ella con paso lento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	12. La verdad

**La Verdad**

**Brenna :**

_"YAW! Me va a dar un INFARTO!"_

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, algo asustada, no parecía el mismo chico de antes.  
Creyó ver un fulgor extraño en sus pupilas, y la tensión, casi palpable, la ahogaba.

"Bueno.. esque.. no podía dormir..." - respondió, jugando nerviosamente con el pie, dando leves taconazos contra el suelo - "le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza a algo que no consigo sacarme de la cabeza..."

Tragó saliva ; notaba su garganta seca, y ya no atinaba a articular palabra.

_"Qué vergueeeenzaaa... Ooooh, nooooo..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se metio las manos en los bolsillos mirandola fijamente, se puso a reir.

"hay un chico que te gusta muchisimo verdad? o una chica, vamos, como lo se? Facil, estas reaccionando exactamente igual que yo cuando alguien me gusta, eres timida a mas no poder"

Se rio.

"waaaa, me caes muy bien.."

se acerco a ella.

"y ya se lo has dicho?"

ladeo la cabeza.

"Pronto sera san valentin y habra un baile, asi que tendras que animarte a decirselo, siempre puedes prepararle chocolate y darselo sin decir nada, es una forma de declararse.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Sonrojada, lo observó con tristeza.

"No creo que se lo diga..." - bajó la vista - "a él le gusta otra persona..."

Al momento, se tapó la boca con las manos, atenta a si Teepo se había dado por aludido.

"Kyaaaaa... tengo miedo!"

"A... además... ni siquiera sé si podría preparar un buen chocolate... nunca lo he hecho... Y seguro que a esa persona no le gustaría recibirlo.." - tragó saliva, y esperó su respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"Oh, vaya, eso es realmente duro.."

Murmuro apoyandose en la barandilla mirando el cielo estrellado, recordo las palabras de Bunny.

"aun asi deberias decirselo, ara que te sientas mejor..., quizas te duela al principio y si te equivocas te aceptara. Sobre lo del chocolate..., depende, si le gusta el dulce estara feliz, si no.. supongo que sera educado.., a mi me encanta el chocolate, pero se que nadie lo ara por mi"

Saco la lengua medio sonriendo avergonzado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Yo sí lo haría..." - susurró

Se sentía estúpida, y más porque le temblaban las piernas, el estómago, lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban, y la cabeza, a punto de estallar.  
Pero, ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

_"Lo que tiene que ser.. será..."_

"¿Porqué no me preguntas sobre lo que pasó en la enfermería?.. Te estás riendo de mí... pareces tierno, pero, pero... " - se calló.

Respiró hondo, y el torrente de palabras surgieron cálidas de sus labios :

"Te quiero. Me gustas. ¡No sé!... " - se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada, deseando que la tierra la tragase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	13. Nervios

**Nervios**

**Teepo :**

Se quedo completamente en silencio parpadeando con los ojos muy abiertos.

"e...ese...ese chico que tanto te gusta..., s..soy yo? q...que paso en la enfermeria?"

Las palabras apenas le salian, la verguenza le mataba por dentro, sentia la cara arderle como un infierno, y es que estaba mas rojo que un tomate maduro, no sabia donde meterse, sentia deseos de salir corriendo, pero de la verguenza que le daba

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Suspiró, desalentada.

"Así que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó cuando estabas en reposo... tsks.. qué lástima. He estado devanandome los sesos, creyendo que querrías hablarme de eso y..."

Respiró profunfo, y le miró a los ojos. No alcanzaba a distinguir bien por las lágrimas, que manaban sin que se diera cuenta, pues perdió el tiempo y espacio de vista cuando se perdió en su mirar.

"Entré otra vez, y.. te besé. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta.. Ah... Qué verguenza!...  
Bueno, da igual. ¿Sabes?.. Es cierto. Me siento más aliviada." - sonrió débilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se quedo completamente tieso, el rubor ardiendo en sus mejillas, parpadeando completamente tieso.

"m..me.."

Se llevo una mano a los labios, de pronto recordo aquella suavidad que le habia hecho sentirse mejor, habia caido enseguida dormido a causa del dolor, el cansancio mental y una mezcla de todo, ahora miro a la chica, no sabia que decirle, se moria de la verguenza, casi no se atrevia a mirarla.

"..t..tu..., p..por..que.., n..no me conoces.."

susurro casi sin poder respirar, lo mas curioso era que el corazon le tamborileaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Sí te conozco.. un poco..." - le aseguró.

"Te he visto alguna vez, y siempre parecías tan melancólico... Quise acercarme a tí en varias ocasiones.. pero no me atrevía... qué estúpida¿no?"

Nerviosa, seguía tamborileando la punta del pieen la roca.

"Y.. bueno... en el baño.. no sé lo que me pasó, pero... desde entonces no te has apartado de mi cabeza.. Tal vez fué un flechazo desde hace mucho y no lo sabía.. jé... Estoy tan confusa..." - le miró, triste y nerviosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	14. Uoh

**Uoh**

**Teepo :**

Parpadeo mas sorprendido aun, aparto la mirada completamente ruborizado apretando la barandilla, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, el corazon le amartillaba en su pecho, pero por primera vez, no dolia.

"..hem.., m..me siento..., muy alagado.."

susurro apretando aun mas la barandilla.

"m..me gu...gustas..., e..eres una chica bonita..., tienes unos cabellos preciosos, sedosos, y unos ojos intensos.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Le miró como si viera un fantasma.

No creía lo que estaba escuchando, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dañaba.

"Ah..." - suspiró, sin poder apartar su mirada de la de Teepo.

_"¿De verdad?"_ - pensó, mordiendose los labios - _"¿Y ahora?... ¿Qué hago?"_  
Enrojeció intensamente cuando imaginó un beso suyo.

_"UUuuufuuffff" _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se quedo en silencio mirandola, el rubor ya era completo en su cara, retrocedio tres pasos, sentia que su corazon estallaria de inmediato. Sacudio la cabeza violentamente.

_no te acobardes ahora!_

Se acerco a ella, celebro el que fueran de la misma estatura, se inclino hacia delante y la beso suavemente en los labios agarrandola de los brazos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

El mundo se paró para ella.

Notaba la respiración del chico, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel, y las fuertes manos, agarrándola.

_"¿Para que no pueda escapar?"_

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y tuvo la fuerte necesidad de acercarle más a ella, así que se aferró a su espalda, tentativamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

La solto completamente ruborizado, sintiendo que se desmayaria de la impresion, retrocedio por fin dos pasos sin mirarla a la cara, completamente ruborizado, salio corriendo al interior de Salem para huir, por que se moria de la verguenza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anonadada, se quedó de pie durante un rato, muy avergonzada.

Sonrió, tocandose levemente los labios, y cerró los ojos, apoyandose en la pared.  
Pensó que era mejor no seguirle... así que se concentró en elegir a dónde podría ir ahora...

"Wooowwwwww!" - musitó, feliz

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	15. White Day Evento

**Eventos**

**White Day**

Bueno, en la escuela Salem suelen hacer eventos en los que los estudiantes participan, así pues, como éste tiene cabida en esta historia, os la adjunto,

En este evento, llega la particular fecha del White Day, inversa al 14 de febrero, donde los muchachos regalan presentes a la chicas por las cuáles sienten algun afecto especial... jujujuju

Está basada, como sabeis, en una tradición nipona, en la que en un mes hay el día en el que las chicas regalan chocolates a sus enamorados (14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín...) , y después, por contra, está la del White Dayen las que los chicos devuelven los regalos amorosos a las chicas a las que corresponden (14 de Marzo)

Y en este caso,se celebra dando una cena, tras la cual, se da un espacio para la entrega de regalos... Aunque no es indispensable seguir este orden!

Ya os dejo! A disfrutar!


	16. Lechuzas de White Day

**Lechuzas de White Day**

**Teepo :**

**Buho para Brenna.**

**Querida Brenna.**

**No tengo ni idea de como empezar, pero.., esta noche hay una cena especial para celebrar el dia blanco.., me gustaria que asistieras...**

**P.D: Te esperare en la entrada, tengo algo para ti, pero no se si te gustara..**

--------------------

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Brenna :**

Buho para Teepo.

Por supuesto que sí, acudiré encantada! La verdad esque me avergonzaba pedirtelo, y al pasar los días pensé que no querrías ir conmigo... así que me has dado una sorpresa mayúscula!

Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte, y, si lo que tienes para mí es un beso tuyo, me hará la mujer más feliz del universo.

Hasta entonces!

**--------------------**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

**Buho para Brenna.**

**Genial! Te espero entonces en la entrada del comedor, no faltes..**

**cordialmente y con amor...**

**Teepo Ryusuke.**

**--------------------**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	17. Maldito baile

**Maldito baile**

**Brenna :**

Sonrojada, corrió por los pasillos, buscando con la mirada al chico que horas antes había dejado su corazón temblando.

"Como que me llamo Brenna que va a venir al baile conmigo!" - musitó, aunque no tenía claro aún si cojerle por las orejas o insinuarselo sibilinamente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Teepo se allaba de pie en el pasillo, completamente ruborizado, vestido con un traje negro, le incomodaba enormemente, se sentia horrible, estaba preguntandose como le pediria a Brenna que bailara con el, la verguenza le consumia por dentro.

"que hago?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Se paró en seco.  
Una oleada de pánico la hizo sucumbir, allí estaba él, y, _"Oh, Dios! Está guapísimo!"_

Respiró hondo unas cuantas, interminables veces, y echó a andar hacia él, aunque, a pocos pasos, se paró, petrificada por el miedo.

_"AAaaaaaahhh! Díselo! O alguien más lo hará!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Teepo suspiro.

"horrible.."

Levanto la mirada y se encontro de lleno con una preciosa Brenna arreglada para ir al baile, el miedo se apodero de el, la angustia lo dejo sin habla, el parecia un pato mareado y ella una diosa, encima esa maldita cicatriz.., trato de tarparla con el flequillo.

De pronto una angustia la asalto, estaba lista para el baile entonces..., alguien se lo habia pedido.

"OH MIERDA!"

grito bruscamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Se sorprendió al oírle gritar.

_"Ah¿No me querías ver?"_ - pensó, aterrada - _"Bueno.. Da igual!"_

Notó cómo intentaba taparse la cicatriz, y, sin contenerse, se acercó a él, acariciando sus mejillas, y, apartando el cabello, besó sobre su herida.

Después, le miró dulce pero tristemente, y habló :

"Supongo que ya tienes alguien con quien ir al baile, pero.. yo.. quería decirte que..." - tomó aire - "Quería que vinieras conmigo. En fín... ¡Hasta luego!"

Sonó triste.

Le dió la espalda, haciendo ademán de irse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"ah.. ah? BRENNA!"

La agarro de la mano con la cabeza gacha.

"q..queria pedirtelo, pense que te lo habian pedido ya.., es.. es que vas tan guapa que..., wow, estas preciosa... y.. es por mi?"

Sonrio muy ruborizado con expresion entusiasmada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Le miró, con los ojos muy, muy abiertos, algo llorosa y muy ruborizada.

"sí... Quería gustarte.." - le dijo, tímidamente, y se echó en sus brazos, abrazándole muy fuerte.

_"Qué calentito...!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"Me gustas, me gustas muchisimo, pareces una princesa... y yo el sapo que la acompaña.. vamos?"

Pregunto apartandose, tomandola de las manos mirandola con una amplia sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Le miró, enfurruñada y haciendo pucheros.

"Tú no eres un sapo! Eres guapísimo, y hoy lo estás aún más! Así que no digas eso... O no te besaré " - le dijo esto último riendo y con una pícara sonrisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"Vamos a la fiesta o no llegaremos!"

La agarro de la mano y la estiro hacia el comedor donde habia empezado el Baile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	18. Al Baile con Brenna!

**Al Baile con Brenna!**,

**Teepo :**

Entro en el Baile con la chica cogida de la mano, miro a su alrededor, suspiro y se puso delante de ella ruborizado.

"bailamos? o prefieres tomar algo antes?"

Se le veia muy nervioso, el corazon rebotaba contra su pecho con fuerza, sentia mariposas en su estomago, menudo cosquilleo, se moria de los nervios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Le miró dulcemente y aún muy ruborizada.

_"Jé, vaya par de dos... ¡Qué mooonooo está, parece un tomate!"_ - se rió

"Sólo quiero estar contigo..." - y volvió a apretarse ocntra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y tarareando la canción que sonaba en aquél momento, sin querer moverse del lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"V..vamos a B..Bailar.."

Murmuro realmente ruborizado, la tomo de las manos tras separarse levemente, guiandola hacia donde el Baile habia empezado, con cuidado, abrazandola por la cintura, empezo a guiar la suave danza, completamente ruborizado, dejandose llevar por la musica embriagadora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Torpe, intentó no pisar demasiado a su acompañante.

_"Espero que me perdona.. Qué torpe soy! Ugh..."_

Temblando entre sus brazos, sintió cosquillas cuando le agarró por la cintura, sonrió, sin mirarle a la cara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Pisoton recibido, Teepo aparto el pie bruscamente de forma instintiva.

"OUCH!"

Se quejo, depues miro a la apurada Brenna y se puso a reir divertido, pues el no era mucho mas habil, solo tenia cuidado a no pisarla.

"Parecemos un par de patos mareados"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Avergonzada aún, se rió, alegrándose de que no la mandara a paseo.

"Hmmmm..." - suspiró, volteando para observar la decoración de la sala. "¡Qué calor!"

"Y, dime... ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando acabes los cursos?" - preguntó cualquier cosa, para distraerse un poco y olvidar su tensión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"Pues.., la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, no me lo habia planteado nunca, y tu?"

Pregunto con curiosidad, a pesar de que a su ver, no era un tema muy adecuado de san valentin..., en fin. Paro su patosa danza agarrandola suavemente de la mano y arrastrandola alguna parte mas tranquila de la fiesta.

"asi no estamos aqui en medio a merced de todas las miradas"

Sonrio levemente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Ermmmm... no, aún no... " - suspiró, nerviosa

_"Ahora quedo yo como una tonta.. si esque¿no se da cuenta que estoy hecha un flan y no sé qué hacer? Porque.. tampoco puedo estar todo el rato... uwuuuu"_ - pensó distraída, sin darse cuenta de que la conducían a un sitio algo más "tranquilo"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

La abrazo dulcemente contra si, besando sus labios de nuevo, con suavidad, sin esperar, sencillamente.. lo hizo.

Deslizo sus manos hasta su rostro, acariciandolo suavemente con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de besarla, le agradaba la suavidad de sus labios y el sabor dulce que estos le brindaban.


	19. Ufff

**Ufff...**

**Brenna :**

Notó su piel, y el calor le carcomió las mejillas.

Muy suavemente, resiguió los labios de Teepo, sin atreverse a susurrar palabras que cosquilleaban en su lengua.

Se agarró con fuerza a su espalda, sin tener en cuenta si alguien los miraba, y pensó en qué demonios estaba haciendo antes de conocerle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Teepo apoyo su frente con la de ella cuando el beso termino.

"te amo..."

Susurro sin parpadear, sin pensarselo, sonriendo como un bobo enamorado, aparentemente aquella timidez tan fuerte suya se habia apagado con la felicidad de sentir sus brazos, su calidez, de saberse correspondido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Muy avergonzada, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados ; sentía como si fuera algo irreal.

No pudo aguantar más, sus labios hablaron por su cuenta :

"Yo tambien... te quiero..." - en un susurro apenas audible, sentenció, mordiendose los labios.

"Te quiero desde que te ví.. ah..." - bajó la cabeza, sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se ruborizo completamente sonriendo encantado.

"d..de veras?"

Pero de pronto recordo que la primera vez fue en el baño, desnudo con un ataque al corazon, que ridiculo mas espantoso habia hecho aquella vez.

"ah...oh, mierda, ya lo recuerdo, que verguenza.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Roja como una frambuesa, se dió cuenta de lo que su amor estaba pensando.

"Oh.. no! No, no, no era eso lo que quería decir.. verás.. esque.. bueno... yo ya te dije que te había visto antes, a veces, y, bueno... ya sabes... fué verte y sentir algo aquí dentro... " - dijo, avergonzada, llevandose la mano al pecho

"Me moría de verguenza cuando te veía, y no sabía porqué, además... el corazón casi se me salía por la boca.. uuuhh..."

Bajó la vista, muy muy avergonzada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Tantos alagos eran demasiado para el.

"AH!.. er.. ya.., bueno.. yo.., jejejee, muchas gracias.., la verdad.. es...es que cuando te conoci.., cuando te vi.., mi corazon palpito con fuerza y.. bueno, me dio rabia que fuera en esas condiciones por que en verdad... me..me gustas muchisimo, eres tan dulce, guapa y amable.. que bueno.., realmente no pense que fueras a decirme nada.."

Cuantas tonterias en menos de un segundo, se moria de los nervios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	20. Salimos ?

**Salimos ?**

**Brenna :**

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello, besándole con ternura.

"Gracias..." - musitó, besándole de nuevo. - "aunque, no soy como dices... eso es porque me quieres..." - rió alborotada.

"¿Porqué pensaste eso? uuff.. la verdad es que fué algo vergonzoso, pero..." - se rió, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados - "Estabas tan guapo... ¡además, ya hemos discutido eso, no podía dejarte así!"

Sentenció besandole nuevamente, respirando entrecortadamente.

_"Awww... Le quiero..."_ - pensó, sintiendo cosquillitas en su interior, dejándose llevar sólo por el aliento y los dulces besos del chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Asintio con la cabeza.

"esta bien, gracias! Eres encantadora.."

La beso de nuevo.

"er.. vamos a otro sitio? Creo que no estamos..er.. disfrutando de la fiesta.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Le miró un poco apenada...

_"¿No estás disfrutando?"_

"Es... está bien... vamos... a otro sitio..." - aceptó, nerviosa por no saber a qué atenerse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Teepo sonrio ampliamente.

"vamos pues.."

La tomo de la mano para llevarla a... a donde? Se quedo quieto con aire pensativo soltandola.

"maldicion.., donde vamos?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Bueno... eso depende de lo a solas que quieres que estemos.." - se ruborizó y al instante acabó la frase - "¿qué te parece si vamos a los jardines?  
Creo que no hará demasiado frío, y podríamos pasear... O, podríamos perdernos por algún pasillo de la escuela.. ya que ahora no habrá casi nadie..."

Se llevó la mano hacia la cara, dándose algo de aire... se moría de calor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"Vamos a los jardines! Estara vacio y es un lugar bonito!"

Sonrio ampliamente, la tomo de la mano y empezo a andar hacia alli, sentia su corazon golpeando furiosamente contra su pecho, estaba mas nervioso de lo que pensaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Se aferró de su mano, hecha un manojo de nervios ; estar a su lado era como un sueño...

Le guió tranquilamente hacia los jardines... donde, tal vez, y con un poco de suerte, podrían estar a solas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	21. Dando un Paseíto

**Dando un paseito**

**Brenna :**

Le llevó de la mano, paseando tranquilamente.

En realidad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, estar otra vez a solas con él...

_"Ufff..."_

Parecía estar desierto ; la fiesta de San Valentín estaba de lo más animada, y muy probablemente casi todas las parejas estaban por allí danzando..

_"O escondidos en otro sitio..."_ - se rió por lo bajini.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Busco con cuidado la zon mas hermosa y apartada del jardin, se sento cuidadosamente con un largo suspiro.

"bien, aqui estamos de nuevo, me gustaria hablar un poco contigo.., conocerte mas, sabes?"

Se empezo a preguntar si no se habian dado demasiada prisa en liarse, siquiera se conocian..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Acotó la cabeza.

"Vaya... yo también quería conocerte más...sin duda piensas que hemos ido demasiado rápido.. ¿verdad?" - no le miró a los ojos.

"Bueno, pues... ¿qué quieres saber de mí¿Mi pasado¿Lo que pienso, lo que anhelo?..."

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, observando a un infinito sin estrellas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"Todo.., quiero saberlo todo Brenna, no quiero llevarme sorpresas, sustos, siquiera se lo que te gusta.."

Se rasco la nuca.

"yo mismo.. que sabes de mi? puedes decirlo?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Roja como un tomate, sonrió, y, entrecerrando los ojos, intentó enumerar.

"Pues... te gusta mucho leer.. y sabes tocar el piano.. ojalá te pueda escuchar algún día, porque, eso sólo lo sé por lo que han dicho algunas chicas.." - revolvió la mirada, nerviosa.

"Errrmmmm... sé que también dibujas... ¡y a mí también me encanta!" - rió -"Y... bueno.. de tu pasado no sé más bien nada.. pero, tampoco he querido meterme en tu vida... prefiero que me la cuentes tú" - le miró, desafiante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teepo :

"Vale, ya me conoces mas tu a mi, que yo a ti, por tanto te toca, dime, que cosas te gusta hacer, te gustan los animales? El dulce, salado o amargo?"

Se cruzo de brazos aguardando sonriendole levemente.

"y no me mires asi, no me gusta, no te he hecho nada, creo.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brenna :

Suspiró.

Pensó que podrían acabar la noche de una forma más.. romántica. Pero ahora, estaba por pensar que tal vez no acabarían tan bien.

"Ojalá no sea así..uU "

"Pues... me encanta leer, dibujar, perderme en cualquier lugar donde pueda estar sola... El dulce me chifla... el licor de mandrágora y el cacao caliente... ver cine muggle... ufff... me gustan demasiadas cosas.

La verdad esque sería fantástico poder compartirlas contigo..."

Desvió la mirada, cohibida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	22. Confesiones

**Teepo :**

Sonrio levemente mirandola.

"No tengo familia.., mi padre tuvo una aventura con mi madre y la dejo embarazada, no le conoci, desde pequeño he tenido un don muy fuerte, cosa que asusto mucho a mi madre..., un dia... llego a herirme.."

Se acaricio la cicatriz.

"cuando yo buscaba un mimo.., por mi cumpleaños, cuando cumplia los 5, me abandono en un supermercado como si fuera un perro, me mando a comprar cosas para la fiesta, diciendo que ella iria un momento a otro lado, pero.., no regreso, la espere durante horas bajo la lluvia.., finalmente, un policia me encontro y me llevo a un orfanato..., desde entonces... he cuidado de mi mismo.., pero.., la verdad es que..., me sentia muy, muy solo y me pregunte dia a dia, que habia hecho mal.."

La miro sonriendole levemente.

"perdona que te cuente esto, solo... lo necesitaba.., eso es todo.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"Lo.. lo siento.." - sollozó en un murmullo.

Tuvo el impulso de besarle e hizo el amago, pero se detuvo a tiempo, mordiendose el labio y escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas, que atrajo a su pecho.

"Lo siento de veras.. pero... me alegra que me lo hayas contado... y que me necesites.. aunque sea sólo para desahogarte.."

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y habló, con la voz pendiendo de un hilo.

" Mi infancia no fúé demasiado feliz ; creo que también me tenian miedo. Dudo que me quisieran, en realidad..." - suspiró - " Se pasaban la vida peleandose, creo yo que estaban cansados el uno del otro...

Un día, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. ¡Tenía una hermana!... Nunca me lo dijeron. Tenía en la sangre la misma magia que yo... y, bueno, la obviaron por eso.

Desde aquél momento, he vivido con ella. Y no he vuelto a saber nada más de mis padres.  
Ya ves..." - se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera restarle importancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

"Oh, Brenna, lo siento muchisimo, de veras, lo has pasado realmente mal.."

La abrazo contra si acariciandole el cabello.

"Tratare con todas mis fuerzas de hacerte sonreir.., eres una chica muy buena y muy dulce.."

La tomo con cuidado de la barbilla para que le mirara.

"no quiero ver mas lagrimas en tus ojos.."

Le beso las mejillas quitandole las lagrimas y descendio hasta toparse con sus labios, la beso suavemente, lleno de ternura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el pecho de Teepo, cerrando los ojos y dejandose llevar por aquél beso tan dulce... deseando pasar toda una eternidad en sus brazos...

Todo el pesar que había sentido, la confusión y el vacío que habíia sentido cuando Teepo parecía haber pensado mejor sobre ellos dos... todo desapareció con aquél beso.

_"mmm..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teepo :

Se separo suavemente al cabo de un rato, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, acariciandole suavemente los cabellos, la nuca y finalmente la espalda, recorriendola con delicadeza, como si deseara memorizar su forma a traves de las manos.

"Brenna..., te quiero..., te quiero muchisimo"

Susurro sin siquiera pensar, sencillamente dejandose llevar por aquella felicidad que creia haber olvidado.

"eres la chica mas maravillosa del mundo.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	23. Una mano algo más larga

**Brenna :**

Se derretía al oír su voz, y más, diciendole cosas tan hermosas.

Jadeó suavemente ; las caricias de Teepo parecían ser extremadamente expertas, suavemente recorrieron zonas de su piel, dejandola sin aliento.

Se aferró al chico, hundiendo su cara en su hombro, acariciando tentativamente su espalda... resiguiendo aquella firmeza que tantas ganas tenía de besar...

"Yo también... te quiero..." - susurró bajito, miedosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

La beso de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, deleitandose con la sensacion que le brindaban sus dedos, hacia que se estremeciera, sus manos eran calidas y suaves, la apreto levemente contra si, como si necesitara sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"huuum..."

se le escapo levemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Sonrió mientras le besaba al oírle suspirar.

_"uuufff..."_

Siguió acariciandole, llevando sus dedos a su nuca para perderse en aquella zona sensible, y en su pelo, suave y lacio.

Tembló, ya no de frío, sino por el calor que se adueñaba lentamente de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Teepo se estremecio al sentir los dedos de Brenna bailoteando en su nuca, no pudo evitarlo, la abrazo contra su, sus labios, recorrieron cuidadosamente su cuello, rozandolo, sus manos recorrian su espalda, ahora se deslizaron a su vientre.

_d..de verdad estoy haciendo esto? E..es tan calido..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"ahh..."

Un suave gemido se le escapó, notaba cómo las manos del chico avanzaban peligrosamente hacia su vientre...

Movió nerviosa los pies, frotandolos contra el suelo y la hierba.

"Te quiero.. te quiero.. te quiero..." - suspiró, con una naciente lagrima en los ojos, besandole suavemente, acariciando sus labios con los suyos... y atreviendose a hacer lo mismo con la punta de su lengua.

_"Uuuuf... ¿Esto no está yendo demasiado lejos?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se estremecio al sentir la lengua de ella en sus labios, entreabrio los suyos apretando levemente los dedos en el vientre, el corazon martilleaba contra su pecho, sentia un cosquilleo extraño en su vientre, cuidadosamente su mano empezo a subir por su torso, deslizandose por debajo de la camiseta de ella, aventurandose a explorar, tumbandola suavemente en el suelo, en la hierva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Gimió intensamente, descubriendo un placer que aún no había experimentado.

"Teepoooo..." - suspiró, besándole y acariciandole con el muslo el costado, sin dejar de besarle.

El pensamiento de que estaban yendo demasiado lejos quedó ofuscado por lo que sentía en aquél momento ; los dedos del chico deslizándose por su piel, el aliento sobre su cuello y sus besos dulces y cada vez más ardientes...

Se estremecía, agonizando bajo aquél cuerpo excitante.

"Mmmmmhhhh..."

Se dejó llevar, irremediablemente, ya no tenía salvación... quería más, cada vez más...

Asió una de las manos de Teepo, para llevarla contra su muslo, mordiendose el labio con gesto tentador, y ayudó a la otra en su divagar, acercandola a su pecho, en el que el corazón retumbaba cada vez más fuerte...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	24. Cachis!

**Teepo :**

Fue ahora Teepo el que reacciono, quizas por los gemidos, quizas por que estaba acariciando aquel suave y tentador cuerpo, cuanta suavidad, sus manos temblaban ahora por el nervio, su corazon bombeaba demasiado deprisa.

"esto...ay dioses..."

Se aparto bruscamente.

"Perdona, perdona Brenna, yo.. n..no..."

Completamente rojo sintiendo que no podia mas.

"perdoname joder..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Sorprendida, apenada, le miró sobresaltada.

Sonrió levemente, y se irguió para acercarse al chico.

"No importa..." - le cogió la mano, llevandola a su pecho y poniendola encima de sí - "¿Notas mi corazón? Está latiendo por tí..."

Se acercó un poco más, y le dió un beso extremadamente tierno, apretandole la mano.

Separándose, apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Teepo.

"Más lo siento yo... sigh ... No creas que soy.. de esas.. pero... me gustas tanto.." - suspiró, susurrando - " te amo tanto que..."

Llevó sus manos hacia su espalda, para que por lo menos la rodease en sus brazos, y empezó a llorar quedamente, intentando apagar el llanto para que no lo notase...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Teepo se puso tenso, la habia hecho llorar, no sabia que hacer, casi se desespero, se ruborizo al sentir su blando pecho, pero poco importaba.

"me... me atraes mucho Brenna, t..te deseo.., me asuste.., nunca... soy..., lo siento.."

La abrazo contra si, tratando de mantener la calma.

"joder, estoy a mil, pero.., me asuste..., soy un cobarde.."

Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

"por favor, no llores.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Le abrazó con fuerza, besando su cuello.

"Oh... pensé que no te gustaba... uuuhh... No... No te preocupes... es normal... yo también, es que soy tonta... Y... bueno, yo también soy... virgen.. no tienes que avergonzarte de eso.." - resiguió su espalda con un dedo.

"¿Quieres que intentemos pasear un poco para ver si.. nos refrescamos?" - rió de buena gana, tras lo cual le volvió a besar, una y otra vez... Era su pecado, su tentación...

Se apartó bruscamente, mirando hacia el cielo e intentando arreglarse la ropa.

"Oooh, dios, perdona, esque... eres una tentación!" - aclaró, achinando los ojillos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Se estremecio con sus besos y correspondio apasionadamente, cuando se aparto suspiro.

"A decir verdad, tu tambien resultas tentadora para mi, pero..., es que.. si quiera se como comportarme, ademas..."

Susurro en su oido.

"no tenemos proteccion, me hace ilusion tener crios, pero no aun, tengo quince años.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

Su cara se sonrojó abruptamente. A decir verdad, sólo se habia dejado llevar, pero no había calculado enningún momento lo que habría podido pasar de seguir...

"Errmm... sí, bueno, yo... te entiendo" - se rió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto - " En realidad yo no había calculado nada de todo esto, ni sabía cómo íbamos a acabar, pero.. bueno, no tenemos que darnos prisa..."

Le dió un beso tenue en los labios, y los selló con la yema de un par de sus dedos.

"No vayamos deprisa.. conozcamonos.. ¿de acuerdo?"

Y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, embargada por una sensación de felicidad suprema.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Suspiro asintiendo, acariciandole los cabellos, miro hacia el cielo estrellado, estaba tan nervioso que creia que el corazon le estallaria.

"lamento.., este episodio de inseguridad por mi parte.."

Susurro cerrando los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"No te preocupes, no me has decepcionado en absoluto..." - se aferró un poquito más a él, aún llena de sus caricias y besos.

"Además... yo tambien estoy hecha un nervio!"

Apartó la cabeza para mirarle, recorriendo su nariz y labios con un dedo.

"Te qui-e-ro" dijo moviendo los labios, aunque sin hablar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Teepo :**

Sonrio levemente observandola, le acaricio con un dedo el rostro.

"Volvamos dentro, vale? Te acompañare a tu habitacion, es tarde.."

Se levanto lentamente arreglandose un poco la maraña que tenia como cabello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Brenna :**

"A la cama ya? Jo... no quierooo..." - suplicó haciendo pucheros.

Cruzandose de brazos, le miró resignada. "¿Estás ya cansado..?.. Sí, supongo que sí..." - musitó, y se apoyó en el suelo con las manos para ayudarse a ponerse en pie.

"Bueeeenooo..." - comenzó a andar, pensando que muy probablemente aquella noche no pegaría ojo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
